Learning to Fly
by BarbieEMT0826
Summary: Adira Baudin came to Charming an emotional 11 year old after witnessing her mother's murder. After going away to dance after high school Adira is back in Charming after an injury. She's dealing with losing her career and dealing with her feeling towards a certain Son who would always check up on her.
1. Prolouge

11 years old...

"Dee, come on." Gage said with a jerk of his head. Adira looked at the sight before her. Her father, of whom she had not seen since she was five, was standing in front of her. You could tell he had been crying, but now was trying to hold himself together. Beside him stood her step mother Janet, her oldest son Bradley was beside her. Then finally it was Adam, the baby holding onto Bradley's hand.

"Gage I do not want anything to do with them!" She hissed narrowing her swollen red eyes.

"I don't care what you want right now! Now we have to go with dad and Janet." He replied getting annoyed with his younger sister's attitude.

Adira huffed blowing her hair out of her face. She didn't have to be happy about any of this. Her mother was dead and her father and his newest wife were now here in her small hometown to move her and her two brothers to the other side of the country. She didn't know why he wanted anything to do with her now, she hadn't heard from him in over 5 years. She didn't know why her Granny and Pop were making her move. All she knew was that tomorrow would be her first day in Charming.

Adira shuffled slowly to her father and her step family, with help of Gage pushing her along and Slade clutching to her hand. He was just a baby when her dad disappeared from their lives. Slade had never actually known their father, so she looked down at her little brother and gave him a small reassuring smile. Ever since their mom died last week he was glued to Adira. He didn't understand why they had to say goodbye to their mom while, as he explained it, said goodbye to her sleeping in a pretty bed.

"Hey Dee, baby." Her father said softly. He had been in town as soon as he got the news that her mother was dead. He still wore the leather on his back with pride. He newest wife looked at her with pity.

"Daddy." She ground out without looking him in the eye. She knew right now she had to be strong. She had Slade to look after, and now she had James. Her little half brother who was two. She just knew she had to hold herself together, at least until she was alone later.

13 years old...

Adira huffed as her father sat across from her at the table with a reaper carved into it. When ever she was in trouble, Clay allowed her dad or Tig to hash it out with her in the chapel. She had grown to absolutely loathe this room. Ever since she moved to Charming she spent a lot of her time at this table with her father and Tig.

Not long after moving to Charming, Adira became sort of a problem child. She would skip school, get into fights, and found every way possible to get in trouble. Her father didn't want her resenting him anymore than she already did, so every now and then Tig would be the one to lecture her and dish out punishment.

Now looking at her father he looked tired, like he didn't know what else to do with her. She knew she was risking a lot of things. Her dance and cheer coach was becoming tired of her behavior by now. The only reason she was still on the team was out of pure talent. She was one of his best and didn't want to lose such a strong member of the team.

They had been sitting in silence for more than ten minutes before he finally spoke. "Dee if you don't stop this shit your competition coach said he would kick you off the team. You have too much talent to just throw away" he sighed.

"Why do you even care? It's not like you cared the five years before mom died! You never called, you never visited! You don't get to care!" She screamed pushing herself up from the table.

"Adira Elizabeth you sit your ass down and listen to me." Her father said through gritted teeth. She scowled but obliged to his request.

"What I am about to say, don't let it change your view of your mother. That woman loved you with all her heart." He said looking at her with dead eyes. "Your mother kept me out of your life. I can't say I really blame her though. This life isn't easy and it can be dangerous. That's why she left, was to protect you. She thought the best way to do that was to cut me completely out of your kids lives. It breaks my heart knowing I missed five very important years of you guys lives but I'm here now. Just know that I loved your mother, I always did. She was the one that got away and that I never stopped loving." He finished as he stared at Adira who was staring at the table.

"I'm sorry." She whispered folding her hands in her lap, not daring to look up. She thought if she did, she would loose control of her emotions

.

"I get why you have been mad at me, but Dee, give me a chance here. I want to see you excel in life. I'm hard on you because you have talent and intelligence that not many people are blessed with having." He sighed running a hand over his face. "Now you're grounded for three months. After school you are helping Gem in the office. No TV unless you are watching it with me. Also no going out with friends or any of that. You focus on school and dance for the next three months you hear me?" He said eyeing her.

"Yes daddy, I hear you." She huffed rolling her eyes. Her father couldn't help but chuckle. She was exactly like her mother.

16 years old...

A black Mustang came screeching into the parking lot before coming to a stop in its regular parking space. They guys in the garage watched at the driver of the car jumped out with her long blonde hair billowing out behind her. If there was one thing they guys knew other than not to cross Gemma when she was in a mood, was not to cross Adira.

Chibs and Jax chuckled seeing the girl storm to the office. Jax had become a brother to her and Chibs like an uncle. They had seen many of her tantrums over the years. She hated being followed and both of them knew she was in a tizzy because her father had ordered her to be with a patch or one of her brothers at all times. Daryl didn't take chances with her, even her half sister Brooke had a patch on her, and she lived with her mother. Kate understood why Daryl put a patch on Brooke, she knew he wanted his girl safe. Even if her banker husband wasn't thrilled about it.

"Gem!" She screeched as she made her way to the office. Before she could even reach the door two motorcycles came tearing in. Bradley and Gage looked none the happy wearing an expression that matched Adira's.

"Jesus Christ what is the damn racket out here?" Gemma yelled as she came storming out of the office. She held her hand over her eyes to shade them from the impending California sun.

"Please tell me that dad is joking." Adira bit as she got closer to Gemma. "I don't know what his reasoning is to send Thing One and Thing Two to stalk me but they need to back off. I mean seriously now, they're prospects! Do something about them before you're two prospects short Clay!" She screeched storming into the office as Clay joined his wife.

The two step brothers approached Gemma with sheepish looks. Gemma just raised her eye brow at the two waiting for an explanation. By this time most of the guys had taken a smoke break and was watching the scene in front of them.

"Gem you know how she is. She's a freaking hurricane when she's mad. All we did was tell her that dad requested us to stay with her right now due to circumstances." Gage sighed, shrinking under Gemma's stare.

"So you went and pissed princess off because you told her she needed a patch or y'all with her at all times?" Gemma smirked throwing a hand to her hip shaking her head.

"Gem that girl is positively insane." Bradley grumbled before making his way to the club house. Gemma just shook her head as she walked into the office behind Adira.

If there was one thing Gemma knew, it was that Adira was a force to be reckoned with. While she had calmed over the last six years she had been in Charming, she still had a temper on her. Everyone called her a "mini Gemma" due to her personality. Adira liked Janet, but they weren't close like her and Gemma were.

Janet and Adira never clicked. Adira never clicked with her half sister's mother, Kate, either. Although Brooklyn was another story, she took to her big sister right away. Despite Kate being remarried to some banker now, she loved that Brooklyn and Adira were close. While Brooke was eight years younger than Adira they were as close as they could be. When she first moved to Charming Kate had Adira babysit Brooklyn. It became a regular occurrence and now Brooklyn was just as talented in dancing as her older sister. Adira was also the assistant coach to the dance and cheer team Brooklyn was on.

18 years old...

Gemma huffed as she made sure everything was perfect at the house. Today they were celebrating Adira graduating high school and landing a contract with a dance company out of San Fransisco. Gemma wanted to make sure everything was perfect for her. She knew that once Adira moved to San Fransisco for dance she wouldn't be around much.

Gemma helped her look into the company and it was well respected. They traveled a lot, though. Not just in the US, sometimes they went to Europe and South America as well. Gemma knew this was a huge opportunity for Adira so she hid her feelings and planned the party.

"Hap!" Gemma yelled from the back yard. Tacoma had sent Happy down to help out with a Mayan problem. Right now he wasn't needed so she had given him and Kozick the job of helping her set up.

"Yeah Gem?" He asked wiping his hands on his jeans. "When Dee gets here keep her occupied please. I have to finish up a few things for her, since Clay went and pulled all my damn help on what ever mission it is that he's on." She frowned.

Happy just nodded his head. He hadn't seen much of the blonde teenager over the years. It seemed like every time he was in town she was busy with school, dance, music, or something else she apparently was amazing at. He knew she was Daryl's daughter, and that Gage and Bradley were her brothers, but that was it.

Before he could even get lost in his train of thought her Mustang pulled into the driveway of the Teller-Morrow house with beat up truck pulling in right behind. He looked out the window to see a very irate girl slamming the door of her Mustang as she made hand gestures to the guy getting out of the truck. Happy made his way out to the porch to make sure she was okay, he wasn't going to get involved in what ever drama she had unless he had to.

"Damnit Sean I told you we were done! I told you I didn't want you here! Why can't you just fucking listen!?" She screamed as he walked up to her and looked down at her with his arms crossed.

"Why can't you understand the way I feel about you? Just because you're moving to San Fransisco to dance doesn't mean we have to break up." He replied indignantly.

"I don't want to be tied down to anyone but my family when I leave here Sean. I don't want to have to worry if my boyfriend is cheating on me while I'm performing. I don't need that distraction. My dancing is everything and comes FIRST in MY LIFE. The ONLY thing that ranks the same as my dancing in my life is my family. And YOU are not family Sean. Now go home, go where ever, and find yourself some skank and screw her brains out. You didn't have a problem doing that a month ago when I told you I was leaving. So you know what, go fuck yourself!" She yelled turning her back to him.

Before she even had a chance to storm off Sean grabbed her roughly by the arm. Now Happy was paying attention, the last thing he needed was Gemma crawling up his ass because some little shit boyfriend of the princess hurt her.

"Let me go." She said lowly before cutting her eyes to the movement she noticed on Gemma's porch. She internally let out a sigh of relief to see a Son there, watching her, even if she didn't recognize him.

"We are going to talk Dee." Sean ground out gripping her arm tighter. This was part of the reason she was leaving Sean, he was a controlling prick who had a temper. She just hadn't seen it until she told him she was leaving.

"Sean, you're hurting me." She whined trying to pull from his grasp. She wiggled and squirmed for a few minutes before looking back to the porch to see the Son already half way to her and Sean.

"Let the girl go." Happy said with a deadly tone laced in his voice. The kid looked at Happy with his eyes narrowed before letting go and squaring his shoulders to Happy. Which in itself was utterly hilarious. Happy had a good 8 inches taller than Sean and a lot bigger by muscle mass alone.

"What is it any of your business of what I do with my girlfriend?" Sean sneered, unmoved by the murderous look on Happy's face.

"I very clearly heard her ask you to leave. I heard her when she said you were hurting her. Now I don't give a damn who you are you little shit but if you do not get the fuck out of here now, you aren't going to like what happens." Happy said darkly as he stepped closer to Sean, bringing himself to his full height.

Sean look at Happy and then back to Adira before letting out a snort and getting back in his truck before tearing from the house like a bat out of hell.

"Thank you." Said a small voice behind Happy. When he turned around he saw Adira standing there, hand on the place Sean had been gripping. Her head was turned down and she didn't dare look at him.

"That little shit bothers you again, you let me know. I'll set his ass straight." He rasped stepping over to her and gently grabbing her arm to make sure she wasn't hurt.

Adira looked up at him through her lashes. She had met this Son a couple of times, but she couldn't remember his name. This was the most they had ever interacted and she felt awkward standing there as he examined her like she would break under his touch.

"I'll be sure to do that. I don't remember your name, I know I've met you before in passing." Adira said softly as he let her arm go.

"Happy." He grunted releasing her arm. At the same moment two motorcycles pulled to the curb. When Happy looked over he saw Bradley and Gage. He looked back down at Adira who had a huge smile on her face at seeing her brothers. She ran over to them, but not before she briefly glanced back at him giving him a small appreciative smile.

20 years old...

"I am so nervous right now Dee it's not even funny." Melanie said sitting beside Adira at the makeup table.

"Mel you will be fine. Trust me. You're an amazing dancer. Don't let the nerves get to you." Adira smiled at the younger new girl in the company. Mel was much like Adira, she signed with the company right out of high school. She was new to the professional dance scene but she had major talent.

"Miss Baudin, you have a visitor. Says he's a friend of your family. Some scary looking tattooed guy." Kyle, the production manager, said sticking his head in the dressing room. Adira looked at him then back to Melanie before shrugging her shoulders and getting up to follow Kyle.

Adira followed Kyle to a small outside area behind the theatre. They had been told if they needed fresh air between shows that this was a place they could go. As Adira looked around the small area that looked like a garden she saw a back with a cut on it, the reaper staring at her. A small smirk formed as she realized who her "scary" visitor was. Standing in front of her looking extremely out of place was Happy Lowman.

"Excuse me sir, here she is." Kyle said clearing his throat to gain the large mans attention. Happy turned around and gave Kyle a hard glare that sent him scampering off before looking at Adira.

"What are you doing here Hap?" she asked as he walked over to her. He stood towering over her, not saying anything before grabbing her hand and leading her to a bench that was near by.

"You dad told me you were performing in Seattle a few weeks ago, gave me a ticket and told me to check on you." He rasped as she sat down on the bench.

"Hap I saw you like three weeks ago when you were down to see your ma. What has dad so wound up he sent you to see me perform?" She asked with a small giggle as he cut his eyes to her. Adira carefully lowered herself to the bench being mindful of her costume.

Ever since she moved to San Fransisco her father had tasked Happy with checking in on her when he came down from Tacoma to see his mom and to stop and check on her when he headed back.

"You know how your dad is about his girls." He snorted as he leaned forward resting his forearms on his knees.

"Hap if you wanted to see me, all you had to do was call." She teased lightly pushing his shoulder.

"All dancers need to be in place in 5 minutes." She heard the outside speakers crackle. She knew she needed to head back in.

"I'll find you when you get done, go do your job." He rasped standing up and holding a hand out to Adira.

"You're actually staying to watch the show?" Adira asked raising a perfectly manicured brow.

"Stop asking questions and go dance. We'll talk later." He replied with finality in his tone. He looked down at the small blonde in front of him all dressed in her costume. He couldn't lie, she was absolutely gorgeous. Although he preferred her when she wasn't all done up with the layers of makeup she had to wear on stage.

"Okay Hap, I'll see you later." She smiled before squeezing his hand and running off. He sighed as he went to go find his seat in the audience.


	2. Chapter One: Coming Home

Adira sighed as she pulled her new Chevy Blazer into the lot of Teller-Morrow. This was the first time she had been back in over two years. She had gotten so busy with dancing that she kept in contact through Skype or the phone. The last two years she hadn't been in Charming she had been in Europe on her second tour. Now, here she was, twenty three years old and her career was over. The only thing she knew to do was go back home.

As she got out of the car she thought that maybe she should have called first, but that would have led to a long conversation she didn't feel like having at the moment. She knew it was inevitable, but she hoped her sudden reappearance would push back the interrogation.

Two months ago Adira has sustained an injury while rehearsing in Scotland. Her trainer immediately sent her home once she was released from the hospital. She had undergone surgery not even two days after she was state side.

The company she danced for had released her, not wanting her to hurt herself more or her becoming a liability. She had torn her ACL and had the surgery to repair it. She hadn't informed her family of any of this. While, in a few months she could dance again, it ended her career and she was devastated.

Adira was skilled enough and had enough school to become an instructor if she wanted, but right now she was lost. Right now she just needed to be with her family until she figured out exactly what she was going to do with her life.

Adira slowly limped to the office of the garage where she knew Gemma would be. Her knee was still stiff and she was still seeing her physical therapist in San Fransisco, but he did recommend a colleague of his that worked at St. Thomas. She had an appointment with her new therapist next week. She just hoped no one noticed. That hope was shot down when Chibs noticed her limping across the lot.

" 'ey little girlie. Wha' ya doing limping around here. Gem is guna 'ave your arse when she sees you. Showing up unannounced and shite." He laughed walking over to her.

"Hey Chibs." She smiled softly as she stopped her trek. "I just had to come home ya know. It's been too long and I want to be around my family." She smiled weakly, hoping Chibs wouldn't pry more.

" 'ight lass. Well if you need anything let me know. Your dad and most of the boys are out right now. They should be back la'er. Gem is in the office doing paperwork." He smiled. "It's good to have ya home 'ove." He finished as he kissed the top of her head before heading back to the car he was working on.

Adira sighed as she continued her trek to the office. When she made her way to the door she saw Gemma sitting at the desk with a mountain of papers in front of her. She looked stressed as she removed her glasses pinching the bridge of her nose.

"You know I can help you out with all that if you'd like." Adira said from the door way, starling Gemma.

"You little shit you 'bout gave my old ass a heart attack." She snapped holding a hand to her chest. "Now get your little ass over here and give me a hug." She smiled standing from her chair.

Adira returned her smile and limped over to Gem, who immediately noticed her change in gait, but said nothing.

"So you want to tell me why you're showing up here out of the blue, and limping no less?" Gemma asked releasing her as she eyed her. "Well there went avoiding that topic." Adira thought to her self. She sighed as she sunk into the chair across from Gemma.

"I tore my ACL a few months ago. Became a liability to the dance company so the let me go." She she said quietly with her head in her hands. "I'm not done dancing, but my career is over. No company is going to hire a young dancer with that kind of past injury. I didn't know what else to do so I came home. I still have six weeks of therapy left." She finished looking up to Gemma, her eyes tired and emotionally drained.

"Oh hunny." Gemma said walking around the desk to her. "You are a tough bitch, I should know I dealt with your ass when you got here." She laughed causing Adira to chuckle. "Just because you aren't performing professionally any more does not mean your life is over. You can help me here in the office until you're fully healed." Gemma finished giving her a hug.

Adira sighed as she sat across from Gemma a while later who filled her in on all the latest gossip with the Sons and the town. Apparently the woman Jax married a couple years ago was a junkie. She was pregnant now and and even bigger problem. Opie had gotten out of Stockton not too long ago, Donna was having a hard time. She told Adira about the new crow eaters and who got on her nerves the most. Told her that Luann had been doing well with the porn business. It seemed like not much had changed.

As Gemma and Adira talked a head popped into the office. When Adira looked back to see who had intruded, she saw Gage looking quite confused.

"Gage!" She squealed jumping up and limping to her brother who crushed her in a hug while lifting her up.

"Dee what the hell you doing home?" He said into her hair as he sat her back down. "And exactly why are you limping?" He asked holding her at arms length eyeing her.

"I tore my ACL a couple months ago. Had surgery to repair it, still have six weeks of therapy left." She said sitting back down. "Dance company let me go so I came home." She sighed.

"Well dad and the guys will be here soon. Let's go out to the picnic tables. I can carry you if you want." He laughed eliciting a glare from Adira. Gemma nodded and Adira rose again from her seat and limped behind her older brother.

Once they reached the tables Adira sat on the bench and Gage straddled it beside her. She leaned back against the table with her arms crossed at her chest, head hung low.

Gage took in her appearance. She had really grown up in the last two years she had been away. Her hair was longer, her eyes seemed lighter than he remembered, and she had grown into a beautiful young woman. The one thing that didn't change was her height, she was still a five foot tall fire cracker. He noticed she looked lost, almost broken. He knew that her career ending had hit her very hard. Now he just wanted to help her come back from it. She was his little sister and he felt responsible for her. He was her protector and he was going to do everything possible to get his happy and bright sister back.

"There's a party tonight. Hap is down from Tacoma and you know the guys love an excuse to party like rock stars." Gage laughed looking at his sister who had a small smirk.

"Of course, like you over grown children need an excuse to drink yourselves into oblivion." She chuckled. "Some things never change do they?" She asked looking at him with a smirk as a group of guys rode in.

She immediately spotted her dad and Bradley. She looked to Gage who gave her a nod before she lifted herself from the bench and went as fast as she could to her father and brother. As she got closer she saw Slade and Adam with cuts that said prospect.

"Dee baby!" Her father yelled when he saw her. Her three brothers perked up when they heard their father. Soon she was engulfed in hugs by her brothers and father as the rest of the guys made their way over to welcome her.

"Hey daddy!" She squealed as he sat her down and held her at arms length. He couldn't believe how grown up she looked but noticed a darkness in her eyes but knew now wasn't the time to interrogate her. He saw Gage at the picnic tables and knew he could ask him. He was sure he got what was bothering her out of her before he got there.

"Alright let me have a hug from my favorite little shit!" She heard a voice that could only belong to Tig Trager. She smiled as she turned around to see the crazy haired blue eyes man approaching her.

"Tiggy! My love!" She smiled as he picked her up and swung her around in a circle. When she was in Charming he was the dirty old uncle who always made her feel better. He was the only one who could get through to her when she was running wild after she moved to Charming. Her father hated to be the bad guy because she already resented him so much. So Tig took it upon himself to help dish out her punishments and lecture her when she got into trouble sometimes to take the heat off her dad. Between her dad and Tig she grew to be an amazing woman.

"Now doll we are going to go out to the diner soon and have a chat. No buts." He said sternly smirking at her crossing him arms over his chest. "Yes Tigger." She laughed as she made her way to the club house with the guys.

They all noticed her limp and how she wasn't moving as fast as she normally did. No one said a thing about it though. When they got to the club house Gage took it upon himself to carry her over to a bar stool and sit her down before instructing Slade to get them all beers. He cut his eyes to Adira who gave a small nod acknowledging his unasked question of if she could drink.

As she settled in she felt a pair of eyes on her. She looked around the room and met the eyes she felt on her. Happy stood at the end of the bar, beer in front of him, watching her carefully. Ever since her graduation party she had ran into him many times over the years. At one point he made regular trips to see her when he came down from Tacoma to visit his mom. He even came to one of her shows she headlined when she was twenty in Seattle. He usually didn't spend much time around her when he was around, just long enough to make sure she was taken care of. Sometimes he would crash at her apartment, and on a couple occasions stayed a couple days while she was going through stuff. She figured her dad asked him to stop by her place in San Fransisco when he came down from Tacoma and to stop on his way back.

When Adira tore her ACL Happy had been down to see his mom. He stopped by her house on his way back to Tacoma, calling before he stopped to see if she was back from her tour. When he stopped by to see her, he found her laid up on the couch with ice on her knee and stitches. She hadn't really been expecting him, she was out of her mind on the pain killers her doc gave her. She didn't even remember him calling her to let her know he'd be by on his way back to Tacoma.

He had called his president and asked for a few more days, said he had something come up he needed to deal with before he came back. Adira begged him not to tell anyone about her injury. She said she needed to deal with losing her career before she told her family. He promised not to say anything but said he couldn't lie to his brothers if asked.

"So Dee darling, how have you been?" Clay asked smiling at her. She liked Clay, he was abrasive but always made sure she was okay. She guessed it was due to Gemma's love for her but never dwelled on it.

"I've been good. Making some decisions with my life right now." She said trying to satisfy Clay's curiosity. It seemed to work, he just shook his head and took a pull from his beer.

Adira looked around the room. She was glad Gage and Gemma were the only ones to interrogate her. She didn't feel like sharing with everyone her failure yet. She excused herself and slowly made her way outside for air. She took the place she had been at earlier when she was talking to Gage.

About five minutes after she left the inside of the club house she heard the door to it open and close before she heard boots making their way to her. It could have been any of the guys. She didn't feel like turning to see who it was, she was too wrapped up in her own head to care at the moment.

"How's the knee?" She heard a raspy voice ask her. She turned her head to see Happy at the end of the table, forearms on the table as he leaned foreword on it, looking at her.

"Stiff, but better." She said shifting under his gaze. She had been alone with him plenty of times but he still made her squirm. She wasn't afraid of him, there were even times she felt completely at ease with him. His gaze though was powerful and would make anyone squirm.

"You find a therapist yet to finish your PT?" He asked moving to sit beside her. She didn't look up at him, rather she looked at her feet, hands gripping the bench she was sitting on.

"Yeah, doc in San Fran referred me to a colleague of his in here in Charming, works at St. Thomas." She said not looking up, just staring at the scar on her left knee. The one part of her body that betrayed her.

"Good, you need any thing let me know." He rasped before getting up and heading over to his bike.

Adira shook her head, she didn't know why Happy felt the need to go out of his way to make sure she was okay. She had four brothers, a sister, a dad, a step mom, and everyone else to worry over her.

Later that evening, she was back at her dads house. She had taken residence in her old room and Gage had brought her bags in for her. She sat on the edge of her old bed after a shower working a comb through her long, wet, and tangled hair.

She hadn't felt much for partying tonight. She just wanted to be alone. She assured her father and brothers she would be fine and to go to the party. She needed time to decompress after her day. Her father still hadn't asked why she was suddenly home, but she knew he would either ask or get it from Gage.

She had no idea where to go from here. Everything she had known since she was eighteen was now just a memory. She had to start over on her career. She had dreamed of becoming a star in the world of dance, and was well on her way to that when she was injured. Sure she could teach or coach but she wasn't sure if she wanted to be working under someone else. If she taught, she wanted her own studio. After years of training she had a way of doing things, and she did not like outside forces to interfere with that.

When she was with the her old dance company she learned the routine in from the choreographer then cleaned everything up herself. She didn't need much instruction which is why she was loved by her bosses. They hated to let her go, but Adira knew when she signed her contract that if she got injured, she was finished. Now, here she sat unsure of what to do with her life.

Finally after giving in to her exhaustion she settled into bed. She pushed all her thoughts out of her mind and tried to fall asleep. When she finally did it was well near two am. She still had no idea what being home would bring her. She just hoped it would be something good.


	3. Chapter Three: Settling in

Adira was sitting in one of the many waiting areas of St. Thomas with Gage. Today was her last appointment and she was anxious to be released and be normal again. She was ready to dance again.

She had been in Charming about two months now. She had been seeing her new therapist three times a week for the last six weeks. Her therapist was super nice, he actually went through a majority of school with her previous therapist. He gave her hope that she would dance again without issues except for her knee tiring out on her. He made it very clear that when she started dancing again she needed to ease into it, and when her knee got weak it was time to stop.

"You excited to see if you're released to start dancing again Dee?" Gage asked from beside her. He could see his sister just bouncing in her seat. He knew that as soon as she got home she would go down to the basement and go through warm ups and start easing back in.

"You know dancing is my life Gage. I just need to dance, not doing it is driving me insane." She said looking at him.

"Miss Baudin!" A nurse yelled as she emerged from behind a door. Adira looked at her brother and got up to follow the nurse.

Gage had seen Adira progress at an amazing pace the last six weeks. She was no longer limping when she walked. She was even walking at her normal pace again. As moving became easier she became more anxious about dancing again. He just knew that the first time he saw her dance after this, it would be an amazing sight to see.

Adira made it back to the exam room with the nurse. She sat on the exam table as instructed as the nurse began doing her initial assessment. All of her vitals were normal, she had no complaints, and wasn't having any pain with her knee. After the nurse left it was a short time later that her surgeon from San Fransisco came in with her new orthopedic.

"Miss Baudin! It's so nice to see you!" Dr. Murphy, her surgeon, smiled. He had been amazing since her surgery. He made sure he kept up with her progress and always told her that he wanted to know when her first performance was because he would be there.

"Dr. Murphy what a pleasant surprise! Hello Dr. Hughes." She smiled greeting the two older men.

"Well Adira all we need to do is take a quick look at you and you should be free to dance again." Dr. Hughes said with a smile. He chuckled as her face lit up unlike any expression he had seen her wear.

Twenty minutes later Adira was walking through the halls of St. Thomas, smile plastered to her face, when Gage's burner began blaring. He stepped to the side of the hall to take his call. After a few hushed minutes of conversation he hung up and looked at Adira with an unreadable expression.

"Gage what's wrong?" She asked walking over to him. What ever the person told him on the other line wasn't good, and she began going over scenarios in her head.

"Jax's junkie ex wife. Gem found her, on the way here now in an ambulance. It ain't sounding good for the kid." Gage said running a hand through his hair.

Adira stood there stunned. Of all the calls she thought, this one never played out. She couldn't comprehend why a woman would do drugs while she was pregnant. She couldn't justify hurting a child, and to think someone could stunned her.

"What the actual fuck Gage." She said in a low tone that made Gage snap his eyes to her. He knew that look she had on her face, and nothing good ever followed.

"Dee don't you go and get all Gemma on the poor girl. You contain your ass when they get here. Do you understand me?" He said with warning clear in his voice.

Adria stiffly nodded her head as she made her way to the ER waiting room. It wasn't long before Gemma strode in. Almost instantly she found Adira and strode over to her. The tension rolling off her in waves.

"Hey baby I heard you got released to dance." Gemma smiled hugging her. Before she sat down.

"Yeah, I'm excited. Where's Jax?" Adira asked looking around as Gage walked back into the seating area.

"Can't get none of them on the damn phone. I swear Clay better have a damn good excuse or I'm chopping his balls off! I mean it!" She snapped clearly irritated. Adira wouldn't doubt for a second if Gemma did to Clay as she said.

Hours later Jax and the other guys came storming into the hospital. When Jax spotted her he all but ran over.

"Where's ma?" He asked frantically. She took his hand and led him to follow her. When they finally got on the floor he ran over to Gemma. Adira stayed back with her brothers.

Adira had been officially released for three weeks now, but she had yet to have the opportunity to dance. Between Jax's kid and everything else she was stressed. She had also been looking for a house to buy to move into her own place. She couldn't handle living with her dad anymore.. Janet and James had been at her moms, apparently she was sick and she hated Adira's dad.

Adira sat outside the clubhouse at one of the picnic tables when a motorcycle came roaring into the lot. When she looked up she saw the familiar face of Happy walking towards her. Without realizing it a smile spread across her face as he sat beside her straddling the bench she sat on.

"Hey Hap." She said softly looking at him. The nerves creeping into her as he sat by her silently. "Guys are out right now." She added looking back out across the lot. He took out a cigarette and lit it before replying to her.

"Yeah I know. How the knee?" He rasped taking a drag from his cigarette.

"It's better. Got released a few weeks ago." She smiled looking over to him

"Good. You dance yet?" He asked stubbing his cigarette out.

"Not yet. Been too busy lately with all the craziness here." She sighed leaning into him. She knew he only allowed her to do it because no one was around. It was something that started back before he came to see her dance in Seattle.

Every now and then Happy would crash at her apartment if he was too tired to finish his trip to Tacoma. There had been several times he had caught her at a bad time. When some asshole boyfriend cheated on her again because she devoted her life to her dancing. When she was down, or had something on her mind he would sit like this with her.

"You okay girl?" He asked settling an arm around her waist bringing her closer to him. She adjusted and rested her head in the crook of his neck. She let her body lean into his as she enjoyed the peace.

"You know me Hap, I'll be okay." She answered quietly. It was then she heard the distant sound of a motorcycle and she stood from her seat.

Happy wasn't going to lie, he enjoyed those moments with her. They never lasted long enough to full satisfy him though. He had gotten to know her over the years when she lived in San Fransisco. Those first couple of years were his favorite. She refused to become attached to anyone. That was when he didn't have to share her, and he was the only person she would sit that way with. Then she began dating, and he didn't like sharing her affections with anyone else, but it wasn't his place to say anything. She wasn't his old lady. She didn't belong to him at all.

Happy watched as Gage pulled into the lot with Brooklyn on the back of his bike. She had been at some camp when she got to charming and it finished yesterday. Gage promised Brooke he would bring her to see Adira when she found out she was in charming. James was due back tomorrow from his sick grandmas with his mom.. School started next week.

"Sissy!" Brooke squealed as she hopped off the back of Gage's bike and dashed to Adira. When she reached her she gave her one of the tightest hugs Adira had ever gotten.

Happy shook his head as he watched the two blondes giggle together. As the girls giggled Gage walked over to him taking Adira's spot.

"You got any plans ever pursuing whatever the hell it is between the two of you?" Gage asked not even looking at Happy. Happy sat stunned momentarily by the younger mans bluntness.

"What you mean brother?" He asked playing dumb. Hoping it convinced the younger man.

"Hap, I ain't stupid. I see the way you look at her. I see the way she looks at you. Ever since dad put you checkin' on her after she moved to San Fran you two got close. Well, in some weird way you two are close. It's kinda fuckin' creepy at times." Gage replied shaking his head laughing.

"I ain't got a clue what you're talking about." He said playing dumb before standing and walking away from the awkward conversation which caught the two blondes attention.

Gage shook his head as he watched Happy's retreating back. He knew the man was protective of Adira. He also knew there was more to their friendship than either was willing to admit. He didn't know if the two would ever acknowledge what it was they had. It was becoming clearer to everyone there was something as time wore on. No one, other than Gage, dared mention to Happy though.

"So Dee," Brooke started with a sly grin on her face, "when are you two finally gunna hook up?" She asked giggling.

Adira swatted at the younger girl laughing. "We aren't guna hook up. Besides don't you think I'm a little too young for Hap Brooke." Adira laughed trying to avoid the topic.

"No, age is a number anyway. That's what mom says when I asked her about Paul." Brooke said referring to her step dad. "I mean he's like Papa Piney's age." She snorted.

Adira laughed knowing her sisters mom was a bit of a gold digger. She married some old banker with a lot of money after she divorced her dad. It was clear Brooke wasn't fond of him and preferred her dad. Like her older sister, she was a daddy's girl.

"This is so not a conversation I should be having with my fifteen year old sister." She laughed bumping her hip into Brooklyn.

"Well you need someone to talk about boys too. So your choices are me, Gem, Janet, mom, or one of the guys." Brooke stated matter of factly, placing a hand on her hip. The younger girl knew the only possible person she may talk to was Gemma. Even then she doubted Adira would talk to Gemma about Happy.

"Brooke, you're fifteen. What could you possibly know about dating a Son that I wouldn't know already?" She asked laughing as the two girls walked to the clubhouse as the other guys pulled into the lot.

"I know when two people like each other Dee. Happy looks at you the way Clay looks a Gemma, Opie looks at Donna, dad looks at Janet. Just because I'm young doesn't mean I'm blind, Dee." The young girl stated crossing her arms stopping to look at her sister.

If there was one thing Brooklyn absolutely was, it was observant. Sometimes it got on Adira's nerves because Brooke would pick up on anything going on. So she knew when she said something about Happy, she knew eventually the others would pick up on it too. She didn't know how she felt about that. She enjoyed things the way they were at the moment in her love life. She didn't want going and getting attached to anyone.

"Brooke he's just a friend who checks up on me from time to time. That's all it is." Adira said trying to end the conversation about Happy as she sat on one of the couches in the club house.

"Yeah, keep on telling yourself that one sis. Maybe eventually we will all believe it too." Brooke stated as Adira shot her a glare electing a laugh from the younger girl.

"So anyway how was camp?" Adira asked changing the subject, not willing to talk about Happy anymore.

"Good, we have our first competition in a few weeks. You going to be there?" Brooke asked sinking into the couch.

"You know I will be baby girl. I mean who trained you all those years before I left." Adira giggled throwing an arm around her sisters shoulders.

As the two girls chatted and caught up the guys slowly started to trickle into the the club house. Bradley, Gage, Slade, and Adam all came over to kiss the girls on the top of the head before meandering to whatever it was they were doing. When their dad walked in with Clay he couldn't help the smile that formed on his face as he saw all his children but one at the clubhouse. It was rare they were all in the same place at the same time. This was one of those rare times that wasn't a holiday that he had almost all of them in one place.

"Dee, Brooke you two behaving?" Her father called from the bar." Giving the girls a goofy grin.

"Yes daddy we are being little angels!" Brooke called out causing Tig to choke on his beer.

"You two! Angels?!" Tig sputtered laughing sitting his beer down and turning to the girls. "The day you two act like angels when you are together is the day I tie myself down to a woman." He finished as he walked over and plopped in between the two of them.

"Now Tiggy, I'm a good girl." Adira pouted causing Tig to look at her like she was insane.

"Now tell me another lie Dee. You and I both know from the time you were eleven to the time you were sixteen you were a little hell cat." Tig replied ruffling her hair.

"I'm the good one, right, Uncle Tig?" Brooke asked with a Cheshire grin.

"While you ain't the hurricane Dee is, you're still a woman. Still crazy." Tig laughed as Brooke hit him lightly on the arm.

The longer Adira was home, the more she realized she missed being here. She missed her dad, her brothers, her sister, the guys. This was what her life was. After six years of living away from home she was happy to be back. She still had no idea what she was going to be doing yet, she was still helping Gemma in the office. She knew though she made the right choice by coming home.


End file.
